Aube rouge
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire dans le monde de l'art moderne pour l'équipe dirigée par Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages de la série « Mentalist / Le mentaliste » ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en retire aucun avantage si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Raging__ Hill, Californie. 9 heures du matin.  
_

Après avoir rabattu la grille et ouvert la porte vitrée de la _Tulsa Galery_, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de regarder les toiles au mur.

Elles étaient magnifiques.

Certaines étaient de maîtres, d'autres créées par des semi-inconnus qui allaient se retrouver très rapidement chez les collectionneurs les plus importants du pays. M. Tulsa connait très bien son travail, pensa-t-elle… et les personnes qu'il faut… Cette exposition sera un véritable succès…

Un petit espace vide sur le mur attira son attention. Puis un autre, sur la gauche.

Alors qu'elle sortait fébrilement son portable, elle vit un homme étendu sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Richard ? Vous allez bien ? osa-t-elle.

Pas un mouvement.

Son corps tout à coup ne la soutint presque plus. Elle s'éloigna difficilement vers l'extérieur, en larmes. Les passants la regardaient bizarrement. Elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda une voix inconnue.

Quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil. La tête de la jeune femme tournait. Les mots avaient du mal à venir.

- Monsieur Tulsa ? Il est mort… il est mort… parvint-elle à dire avant qu'un voile noir ne tombe sur ses yeux.

_Raging__ Hill, Californie. 11 heures du matin_.

- Cho, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Teresa Lisbon venait d'entrer en trombe dans la galerie d'art avec sur ses talons, Patrick Jane… et qu'on me mette un cordon de sécurité digne de ce nom, s'il vous plait ! dit-elle en désignant du pouce l'extérieur.

Deux policiers sortirent pour éloigner les quelques badauds qui s'amassaient devant la porte.

Cho lisait son carnet.

- Richard Deckerd, 52 ans, gardien de nuit de la galerie. La secrétaire, Mlle Stephanie Brigges, l'a trouvé ce matin en ouvrant. Il aurait dû être parti depuis plusieurs heures. Choquée, elle a appelé le propriétaire des lieux, M. John Tulsa, qui a appelé le procureur, qui a appelé le Patron, qui nous a appelés…

- Fuiiii, siffla Jane… qui est John Tulsa ?

- Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas LE John Tulsa ? souffla Lisbon …John Tulsa est un des plus grands spécialistes d'art moderne du pays… il est le propriétaire de plusieurs galeries comme celle-ci… fit-elle, en jetant un regard circulaire. Vous comprenez, Jane ?... Tulsa. Très célèbre. Très influent… On marche sur des œufs encore une fois… Pas de bêtises… Et vous savez, Jane, il faudrait arrêter d'interrompre les ge…

- Oui, je sais… désolé Teresa…, coupa Jane qui, déjà, la dépassait pour s'approcher du cadavre.

Cho avait gardé sa phrase en suspend, il reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Les équipes étaient là dans la demi-heure. On a trouvé la porte, à l'arrière, forcée. D'après les premières constatations, la mort remon…

-…Remonte à plus de 8 heures, interrompit Jane, accroupi près du corps, la tête penchée sur le côté. On voit une légère décoloration autour des yeux. Vous voyez, là ? Pas de traces de lutte. J'opte pour un empoisonnement. Jane s'était relevé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Allez, je me lance : on a trouvé une légère ponction sur sa nuque ? fit-il en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Cho…

-… on a trouvé une légère ponction à la base de sa nuque… marmonna l'agent du CBI en tapotant de son stylo la page de son calepin.

- Quelque chose a disparu ? demanda Lisbon.

- Quelques tableaux…. Pas les plus chers étonnamment… Le voleur a probablement été interrompu par le gardien …

- Pffrr… Allez Cho, vous ne croyez quand même pas ça! dit Jane. Pas vous… Je…

- Jane ! interrompit Lisbon entre ses dents. Profil bas… vous vous souvenez… bien sûr qu'il ne le croit pas…

- … Je ne le crois pas ? demanda Cho sans sourciller, puis… Non. Je ne le crois pas… dit-il en fixant Jane dans les yeux.

- D'accord… mima Jane du bout des lèvres… profil bas…

- La secrétaire et M. Tulsa sont ici ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Oui, à l'étage, répondit Cho en désignant un escalier au fond de la pièce, mais venez voir d'abord…

Lisbon et Cho s'avançaient vers l'arrière boutique lorsque Jane, se glissant entre eux, chuchota :

- La porte est forcée de l'intérieur et le gardien de nuit est dans le coup…

Les deux agents du CBI s'arrêtèrent en fixant Jane, content de son petit effet.

- Le gardien a des traces de peinture sous les ongles. Il a aidé à décrocher les tableaux… dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elémentaire ma chère Lisbon… On y va ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Tu sais, Grace ? Je déteste quand ils mettent des haricots noirs dans les burritos, pestait Rigsby entre deux bouchées, je leur ai déjà dit, c'est des haricots rouges qu'on met, pas des noirs…

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux avaler çà de bon matin ? Tu en as déjà mangés deux dans la voiture… répondit Van Pelt, avec une drôle de mine.

- Cho ne se plaint jamais, lui…

- C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais eu l'ambition de changer tes sales habitudes alimentaires… Allez, finis vite, on arrive… Et essuie-toi les doigts...

_Road Ridge, Californie. 11 heures du matin._

Ils marchaient depuis presque 20 minutes dans des sous-bois, en contre-bas d'une route qui menait en ville. Lisbon avait dû partager l'équipe entre les deux affaires du matin, celle d'un vol doublé d'un meurtre dans une galerie d'art et celle-ci.

Un randonneur avait trouvé le corps d'un homme sous quelques feuillages, à peine caché. C'est tout ce dont ils disposaient comme informations.

On voyait un groupe de policiers et les équipes scientifiques à une centaine de mètres. Alors qu'ils approchaient, un policier se présenta à eux.

- Bonjour, Sheriff Brown…

Rigsby prit la parole.

- Agent Van Pelt, désignant Grace du menton, agent Rigsby, CBI… Ils présentèrent leur insigne de façon coordonnée. Cela faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet sur la police locale. Un peu cliché, soit, mais beaucoup d'effet. On nous a dit que la mort était récente ?

- Oui, on a retrouvé le corps sur un chemin, ce matin. Nous sommes sur une zone très fréquentée par les randonneurs. Ces derniers jours plus particulièrement à cause du festival de parcours d'orientation. On peut considérer que hier, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée, il y avait du monde sur les pistes. Et depuis ici, on peut rejoindre la route en 5 minutes par là-bas… voyez ? dit le Sheriff Brown en désignant une pente un peu plus loin… ou par là-bas, continua-t-il en faisant volte-face et en montrant un chemin qui se perdait dans les feuillages.

A ces mots Van Pelt fixa Rigsby. Il avait sorti son carnet et commençait à noter les premières informations, conscient du regard que lui portait sa collègue.

Lorsqu'ils avaient garés la voiture, un rideau végétal s'interposait entre eux et le lieu que les coordonnées GPS données par les autorités indiquaient. Elle avait proposé alors de voir un peu plus loin si un accès plus facile était disponible. Mais Rigsby s'était jeté à travers les arbres en lui expliquant par-dessus son épaule que jeune, lorsque son père recevait ses amis à la maison, il se réfugiait dans les bois jusqu'à la nuit tombée et que l'orientation, c'était son fort… puis, ils avaient tourné à droite puis à gauche, ou l'inverse, et avaient perdu un temps fou…

Le corps était à leurs pieds : un homme relativement jeune, habillé en treillis avec un pull noir, les manches relevées. Les animaux sauvages n'avaient pas eu le temps de le toucher. Il ne devait pas être ici depuis très longtemps.

- Il a un tatouage sur son bras, remarqua Rigsby… pas du grand art… ça ressemble à ce qu'on fait en prison…

- A-t-on une identité ? demanda Van Pelt

- C'est ça le plus étrange… oui, fit le Sheriff Brown en tendant un portefeuille. Jeremy Davis, 38 ans. Il a ses papiers, 100 dollars en billets de 20 et le numéro de téléphone d'un contrôleur judiciaire… m'est avis qu'il est en conditionnelle…

- On va vérifier, coupa Rigsby... Je ne vois pas de traces de coup de feu, son visage est intact, pas de sang autour lui… de quoi est-il mort ?

- D'après les premières constatations, d'un arrêt cardiaque… annonça un des légistes qui s'était approché, probablement pour demander si son équipe pouvait procéder à la levée du corps.

- Un arrêt cardiaque ? Pourquoi alors, on nous a fait venir ? dit Van Pelt.

- Parce qu'un arrêt cardiaque accidentel est rarement le résultat de plusieurs coup de seringue dans le cou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le bureau semblait relativement petit mais ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique.

Aux murs, quelques peintures abstraites. Une table à café et une grande bibliothèque garnie d'ouvrages d'art finissaient d'habiller la pièce.

John Tulsa était à son bureau, debout devant un ordinateur portable, un Iphone à l'oreille. Il avait une petite cinquantaine, de taille moyenne, trop bronzé à coup de séances UV, les cheveux grisonnants aux tempes, un costume coupé à la perfection et une assurance qui criait _requin_ à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près.

C'était exactement le genre d'homme que détestait Jane. Une pure caricature la réussite et qui s'empresse de le montrer de façon trop clinquante… la superficialité du monde de la jet-set et de l'art… celui où l'on s'appelle « mon chéri » et où on est prêt à poignarder son prochain pour la moindre croûte immonde… tiens, comme celle qui est sur le mur là…

Patrick Jane, dans une autre vie, avait navigué parmi gens-là.

Il les connaissait même par cœur : polis et bien élevés d'apparence, ils cachaient plus de vilains secrets qu'un régiment de mercenaires. Les ongles étaient manucurés mais en-dessous on trouvait de la lâcheté et de la laideur, beaucoup plus en tous cas que chez le « bon peuple » dont tous ces types se gaussaient dans leurs cocktails.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune femme attendait, un bloc-note plaqué contre le cœur, un mouchoir en boule dans la main. Elle n'avait pas plus de 35 ans, brune, la mine défaite. Cela devait être la secrétaire qui avait trouvé le corps. Parfois, elle reniflait et s'essuyant le nez rapidement.

Cela semblait irriter Tulsa.

D'un signe de la main, il fit entrer Lisbon et Jane qui attendaient devant la porte du bureau. Cho était resté au rez-de-chaussée pour coordonner les derniers détails avec les équipes scientifiques.

- Encore un qui a l'habitude d'avoir des « yes-men » sous sa coupe, marmonna Jane.

- Jane, souffla Lisbon, vous vous tenez tranquille d'accord ? Profil bas…

- Lisbon, voyons, répliqua le consultant, vous n'avez donc plus foi en moi ?

- Faudrait-il encore que j'aie eu foi en vous en premier lieu… fit Lisbon, cinglante.

- Aouch, touché…

Malgré ses remontrances et sa mauvaise humeur feinte, Lisbon avait toute confiance en lui. Patrick Jane le savait. Pour lui, face à ses patrons, elle avait mis plusieurs fois dans la balance son poste et parfois l'existence même de l'équipe entière. Il savait aussi que sa nature, à lui, le portait à parfois être un électron _un peu trop libre_ pour toutes les réglementations et les procédures du CBI. C'était le luxe du consultant. Un des rares qu'il s'autorisait.

- Bonjour Monsieur Tuls…

Le galeriste l'interrompit d'un doigt levé… il n'avait toujours pas raccroché son téléphone. Sa voix était légèrement trop haut perché pour cacher de la colère.

- Ecoutez, je me fiche que l'entreprise dépose le bilan à cause de la crise. Trouvez-en une autre… Ecoutez, je dois y aller, j'ai la police dans mon bureau… Tachez que tout soit prêt en temps et heures sinon c'est vous qui chercherez un nouveau boulot et vous ne compterez pas sur moi pour une lettre de recommandation… C'est ça… Arrivederle…

Il raccrocha et glissa le téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Il était orange de colère.

-… Que faut-il faire pour avoir des employés corrects de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?… Nous ouvrons une nouvelle galerie à Rome la semaine prochaine et tout aurait dû être prêt depuis quinze jours… John Tulsa… conclut-il en tendant la main.

- Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI. Voici Patrick Jane, il est consultant auprès de nos services…

Lisbon pris la main de Tulsa. Une main ferme, décidée et douce, habituée aux conclusions viriles de contrats. Jane fit de même.

- Ouuh… moite… dit-il en secouant la main… stressé ?

- Un peu, répondit froidement Tulsa… ça vous arrive souvent de vous faire cambrioler et de retrouver un cadavre chez vous ?

- Franchement non, pas souvent… désolé de vous déranger pour si peu…

- Jane… un peu de tenue, s'il vous plait ! coupa Lisbon… M. Tulsa, veuillez nous excuser. Nous serons très brefs, nous savons que vous êtes très occupé.

Elle jeta un regard furieux à Jane. Il ne peut donc pas s'empêcher « d'aller au contact », pensa-t-elle rapidement… Puis elle reprit.

- M. Tulsa, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce qui s'est passé à la galerie. Que vous a-t-on volé par exemple…

Le galeriste avait repris sa constitution d'homme du monde. Il s'était assis, avait claqué l'écran de son ordinateur puis avait croisé les doigts de ses mains. Il parlait calmement, chuchotait presque.

- Que puis-je vous dire… Stephanie ? Ne restez pas là sans rien faire… allez chercher deux cafés pour nos invités…

- Vous êtes Stephanie Brigges ? demanda Jane en l'arrêtant par le bras.

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, concluant par un reniflement.

- Euuuhhh, bien… reprit Lisbon… Mlle Brigges, nous devrons vous interroger de suite après M. Tulsa, si vous le voulez bien…

- Si JE le veux bien, n'est-ce pas agent Lisbon ? coupa Tulsa.

- M. Tulsa…– Lisbon avait pris sa voix la plus douce possible, et cela lui en coûtait - je me permets de vous rappeler, obligeamment, que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que nous soyons en charge de cette affaire… si nos méthodes ne vous siéent pas, il ne tient qu'à vous de nous en informer, auquel cas j'en réfèrerai à mes supérieurs qui prendront toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour…

Tulsa avait une fois de plus levé son doigt pour interrompre Lisbon.

- Ca vous conforte, n'est-ce pas, ce geste ? Il prouve que vous êtes le patron… Jane avait parlé sur le ton d'une conversation normale…

Tulsa le regarda et décida de l'ignorer.

- Ca va, ça va… veuillez m'excuser agent Lisbon… bien évidemment, Mlle Brigges sera à votre entière disposition dès que nous aurons fini… Stephanie, s'il vous plait, veuillez m'apporter le catalogue de l'exposition. Je l'ai mis, hier, sur l'étagère du haut.

La secrétaire alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre. Tulsa avait repris :

- Le décès du gardien de nuit à part, _ce que je déplore_ – Tulsa avait bien insisté en regardant Jane dans les yeux – les toiles volées ne sont pas, en l'état, d'une grande valeur, d'un artiste encore mineur…

Un fracas vint interrompre Tulsa. La secrétaire avait fait tomber plusieurs livres par terre. Elle essayait de les regrouper, en reniflant encore, les larmes aux yeux.

- Stephanie, voyons ! explosa Tulsa. Décidément, vous n'êtes bonne à rien aujourd'hui !

- Je suis désolée M. Tulsa…

Jane s'était levé immédiatement pour aider la secrétaire. Ils mirent tous les livres sur la table à café qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il lui sourit, un peu pour la réconforter.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il. Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée ?

- Juste un peu sur le côté, répondit-elle, rien de grave… plus de peur que de mal… sniff… elle essuya une petit goutte au bout du nez…

- Allez prendre un café, Stephanie, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous pour l'instant, ajouta Jane en lui prenant les mains.

Elle jeta un œil à Tulsa qui la congédia d'un hochement de tête. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle tendit à Jane un des livres qu'ils avaient ramassés.

- Voici le catalogue de l'exposition du rez-de-chaussée… M. Jane ?

- Patrick… s'il vous plaît… A plus tard Stephanie…

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis revenant à son siège, il mit le catalogue sur la table. Lorsque Tulsa tendit le bras pour faire glisser le livre jusqu'à lui, Jane le retint du bout des doigts.

- Dites-moi M. Tulsa ? Vous n'auriez pas par hasard tué votre gardien de nuit et volé vous-même les toiles de votre galerie ?

- Jane ! Mais ça va pas ? Lisbon s'était un peu trop précipitée, elle cachait mal le fait que c'était-là une question qu'elle brûlait de poser. M. Tulsa, je vous prie d'accepter toutes les excuses du CBI, de moi-même et de M. Jane.

- Non, je ne m'excuserai pas… répondit Jane presque étonné… Alors M. Tulsa ?

A leur plus grande surprise, alors que le galeriste était homme à entrer en fureur en un rien de temps, il éclata de rire.

- M. Jane… sachez que j'ai brisé des carrières pour des broutilles… mais vous… je ne sais pas pourquoi… vous me faites rire… vous me plaisez… ca doit être le côté « consultant »… - Le compliment cachait à peine une menace - Mais, dites-moi ? Vous ne seriez pas, par le plus grand des hasards, le Patrick Jane qui lisait l'avenir à la télé ?

Il continua alors qu'il sortait un téléphone de la poche intérieure de son costume.

- Si c'est le cas, Patrick, vous avez perdu la main…

- Je ne l'ai jamais eue, souffla Jane, et s'il vous plaît… pouvons-nous en rester à M. Jane ?

Tulsa chercha un numéro dans la liste de ses contacts et lança l'appel.

- Allo ? Jim ? Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? Pourrais-tu rassurer l'agent Lisbon sur mes agissements de la nuit dernière ? Non, non, rien de grave… une méprise sans doute…

Tulsa se pencha par-dessus son bureau, tendant le téléphone à Lisbon.

- Agent Lisbon ? Sachez que j'ai joué au poker toute la nuit… Le procureur général pourra en témoigner… Si, à vos yeux, c'est un témoin digne de confiance bien sûr…

Elle prit le téléphone et regardant, furieuse, Jane qui lui sourit piteusement.

- Allo ? Monsieur le Procureur général ? Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les bureaux du CBI commençaient à se vider. La journée de la plupart des agents prenait fin. Ceux qui avaient un rapport à rendre finissaient rapidement la paperasse avant de partir voler quelques minutes à leurs familles.

« Ceux du dehors » voyaient les agents comme des têtes brûlées qui passaient la plupart de leur temps, arme au poing, à courir derrière les bandits.

Il n'en était rien.

La majeure partie du boulot, et la plus pénible aussi, c'était la paperasse. L'Administration était prête à fermer les yeux sur certaines méthodes, pour peu qu'il y ait des résultats, mais certainement pas sur un rapport bâclé, rapport qui, bien entendu, n'était jamais lu… ou presque.

Lorsque les affaires se succédaient, les rapports prenaient du retard et s'amoncelaient dans la boite « à faire ». Les agents espéraient toujours un moment de répit pour compléter leur tâche, moment qui n'arrivait jamais.

Il fallait alors grappiller sur les heures de sommeil, les heures de loisir, voire les jours de congés pour se mettre à jour.

Forcément, la vie privée en prenait un coup et il n'était pas rare qu'à intervalles réguliers on apprenne le divorce de certains collègues. La nouvelle arrivait souvent – trop souvent peut-être – avec un arrière-goût de fatalité, « c'est la vie ». Ceux qui avaient le plus d'humour disaient qu'avec le boulot, « au moins, c'est une maîtresse qui te coûte pas cher ». Les rires qui concluaient ce genre de blague tournaient toujours court… On compense comme on peut… 

Van Pelt et Rigsby prenait quelques minutes de pause dans la cuisine.

Après avoir procéder à l'enquête préliminaire sur place, ils étaient revenus au bureau pour commencer à rassembler les informations et composer le fonds de dossier. Les photos de la scène de crime étaient arrivées du labo très rapidement. Ils avaient mis en commun leurs différentes notes et avaient commencé les premières vérifications.

Van Pelt était assise à la table de la cuisine, un thé devant elle. Rigsby s'était servi un café. Il ouvrait et refermait compulsivement les portes des placards.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Van Pelt, un rien excédée

- Des Twinkies… J'en ai vu qui trainaient, l'autre jour…

- Des Twinkies ? repris Van Pelt. Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de grignoter des noix et du chocolat de toute l'après-midi…

- Oui, lui répondit Rigsby qui continuait sa recherche frénétique, mais j'ai encore faim… c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle « en-cas » et pas « repas »… « en-cas », ça veut dire, « en-cas de petite faim »…

- Mais on a déjeuné, je te rappelle…

Rigsby s'arrêta net … il vint s'asseoir près de Van Pelt et lui pris les mains. Le visage de la jeune femme devint aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

- Ecoute Grace… si tu appelles une salade de thon avec du tofu un déjeuner, je ne sais pas…

Rigsby n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La voix de Lisbon leur parvenait clairement depuis les bureaux.

Ils se levèrent pour la rejoindre.

La chef était en pétard.

Jane avait fait des siennes. 

Quand Lisbon faisait trois pas, Jane n'en faisait qu'un. Cela donnait à l'agent du CBI l'allure d'un lutin farceur. Mais ses yeux étaient fumasses.

Cho suivait, le visage fermé et s'installa à son bureau.

- …Non, non et non… Jane, si ça continue, je ne pourrais plus vous autoriser à venir sur le terrain…

- Allons… Cet homme est un imbécile qui a des relations, nous sommes d'accord, mais il cache quelque chose !

Lisbon se retourna pour faire face à Jane. Elle pointait maintenant un doigt menaçant.

- Ecoutez Jane, j'ai dû faire mille excuses pour vos manières peu cavalières, j'ai subis les remontrances du Procureur général me donnant pour ainsi dire ordre de laisser tomber cette piste parce qu'il se porte garant de M. Tulsa – elle mitraillait ses paroles – et vous, vous concluait l'entretien par « on se voit au poste » ? Vous savez ? Je… Je…

Jane s'approcha et mis ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lisbon. Il la traversait de ses yeux bleu-verts. Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby regardaient la scène entre amusement et étonnement.

- Teresa… Teresa… Jane parlait d'une voix douce et réconfortante… Je veux que vous vous calmiez… Je veux que vous écoutiez ma voix…

- Jane… si vous essayez vos trucs d'hypnotiseur, ça ne marchera pas sur moi…

- Chuuuuutt…Teresa… Cet homme… Tulsa… n'est peut-être pas celui que vous cherchez mais il nous cache quelque chose…

Jane lâcha Lisbon et mis ses mains derrière son dos en reprenant normalement.

- De plus, il porte le nom d'une ville… Tulsa… pffr… Son arrière grand-père cherchait probablement du pétrole en Oklahoma et possédait en tout et pour tout qu'un âne et une cafetière… on ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui porte le nom d'une ville… et se tournant vers reste de l'équipe, il ajouta… vous feriez confiance, vous, à quelqu'un qui s'appellerait Paris, par exemple ?

Jane alla se coucher sur son divan fétiche…

Lisbon était désarmée, mieux, elle était désamorcée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire…

Tout le monde revint à son bureau, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lisbon reprit sa consistance de chef et frappa dans ses mains…

- Bon… oui… enfin… la récré est finie… Jane ? Dernier avertissement…

Jane leva le bras pour acquiescer. Lisbon continua.

- Van Pelt ? Rigsby ? La journée a été longue pour tout le monde… votre affaire ? De quoi il retourne ?

Rigsby fit un signe à Van Pelt. A elle l'honneur.

- Jeremy Davis, 38 ans. Un randonneur l'a trouvé sur un petit chemin pas très loin d'une route – Van Pelt lança un nouveau regard à Rigsby qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents -, en libération conditionnelle depuis quelques mois. On a appelé son contrôleur. Il se tient à carreau.

- Pour quels faits était-il en prison ? Demanda Cho.

Rigsby ouvrit sa copie du dossier.

- C'est pas un casier qu'il a, c'est un véritable CV : cambriolages, vols, recels en tout genre… La dernière peine c'était pour vol avec violence… on dirait même qu'il a visité toutes les prisons du Sud du pays…

- De quoi est-il mort ? La question venait du divan.

- Cà, c'est la cerise… d'habitude, ce genre de criminel finit avec une balle dans le buffet… lui, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque dû à plusieurs piqûres de poison… mais il faut que la toxico confir… Rigsby s'interrompit.

Cho s'était levé, Lisbon avait reposé le dossier qu'elle venait de récupérer.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous en faites une tête…

- Les piqûres ? Dans le cou ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Oui, essentiellement dans le cou mais aussi à l'intérieur du bras…

- Patron ? Van Pelt s'était approchée de Lisbon. Ca va ?

Jane s'était assis sur son canapé. Il demanda.

- Cela ne veut quand même pas dire qu'on travaille sur la même enquête ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapite 5**

Lisbon essayait de rassembler ses idées.

- Bien, nous avons deux meurtres commis la même nuit avec un mode opératoire identique. Combien de chance qu'on tue deux personnes d'une façon aussi singulière que du poison injecté ?

- C'est une vraie question ou c'est purement rhétorique ? Jane essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- A mon avis, les chances sont infimes… y compris en Californie… Rigsby y mettait du sien.

- Il faut mettre nos informations en commun et voir s'il y a des points de jonction… Lisbon prenait tout en main. Embrassant d'un geste toute la pièce, elle continua. Rigsby, Van Pelt, rassemblez votre dossiers et les photos, Cho faites de même avec notre affaire. On se retrouve en salle de réunion dans 5 minutes.

Jane la regardait. Dans ces moments là, il la savait inarrêtable. Malgré le machisme ambiant, elle avait su faire sa place au CBI et faisait maintenant partie de l'élite de la police. Elle avait gagné le respect de ses pairs et celui de Jane depuis longtemps. 

Dans la grande salle de réunion, l'équipe de Lisbon s'était rassemblée.

- Bien, commença Lisbon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? A ma gauche, un gardien meurt dans la nuit d'une seule piqûre dans le cou. Pas d'autres traces ailleurs de prime abord. L'autopsie doit nous donner un créneau plus étroit pour l'heure de la mort mais cela ne sera pas avant au moins demain. On ne connait pas le poison utilisé, les conclusions du labo seront, elles aussi, au mieux pour demain dans la journée.

Nos témoins ? Un galeriste imbu de lui-même qui a le Procureur général comme témoin et une secrétaire qui nous a presque claqués dans les doigts quand on l'a interrogée. Elle a été incapable de nous dire quoi que ce soit. On la revoie demain. A ma droite… elle feuilleta le dossier fourni par ses agents… un criminel en conditionnelle meurt au petit matin de plusieurs doses de poison injectées à plusieurs endroits de son corps… Qu'est-ce que cela évoque pour vous ?

- La seconde fois le meurtrier était plus fébrile ? Essaya Van Pelt.

- On voulait vraiment tuer Jeremy Davis. Richard Deckerd n'est qu'une victime collatérale ? L'analyse de Cho faisait mouche.

- Le gardien de nuit a été utilisé, on l'a peut-être menacé et forcé à ouvrir la galerie ? fit Rigsby en sortant une barre chocolatée de son emballage.

- Non, on a sorti un rapport informatique signalant l'arrêt complet, depuis la galerie même, des alarmes, à 23h55… coupa Lisbon.

- Ce qui prouve qu'il était encore vivant à 23h55, mais pas pour longtemps… comme ça, pas besoin d'autopsie… dit Jane en écartant les mains. Devant le visage fermé de ses collègues, il essaya de redevenir sérieux. Il forma un petit rond avec son index et son pouce, comme s'il tenait un stylo… Deckerd connaissait son agresseur. Il ne s'est pas méfié. Il a déconnecté les alarmes,il lui a ouvert la porte de derrière et il l'a aidé à décrocher les tableaux. Davis, lui, ne connaissait pas son assassin, il s'est probablement défendu…

- Ca tient la route mais ça reste mince… dit Rigsby en engloutissant son dernier morceau de Mars…

- Pas comme toi si tu continues avec çà… Cho avait dit cela en désignant l'emballage sur la table et sans un seul sourire… ce qui était sa forme d'humour…

- Il nous faudrait un lien… Cho, vous avez sorti le dossier de Deckerd ?

- Un problème de réseau… j'ai fait une demande par téléphone… si quelque chose sort des archives, cela sera sur mon bureau demain matin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a volé à la galerie ? Demanda Van Pelt.

Lisbon, pris le catalogue et l'ouvrit sur une double page. Les photos représentaient plusieurs toiles abstraites : de grandes masses de couleurs sombres s'enchevêtraient, elles semblaient s'étaler vers les côtés des toiles, cela ne représentait rien de précis mais on y devinait des araignées, des volcans ou des champs de coquelicots selon sa sensibilité.

- Ca, dit Lisbon en montrant les photos. Deux toiles de cet artiste, Benoit Burnes, les deux en haut à droite, plus une autre, celle que vous voyez en bas à gauche, d'un certain Fred Vigul. C'est incompréhensible. Ils avaient un Rothko et un De Kooning à portée de main et ils prennent ces trois tableaux. Leur avantage ? Des petits formats…

Elle développait le fil de sa pensée… Elle semblait réfléchir à haute voix….

- Une commande ? proposa Jane

- … Peut être… reprit-elle… mais pourquoi ces deux inconnus…

Cho qui s'était remis à lire un de ses dossiers ajouta sa pierre au brainstorming général…

- Une commande, c'est pas bête – Jane le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Ces deux artistes sont peu connus au jour d'aujourd'hui, soit, mais Burnes est mort il y a de cela quelques années, suicidé, et Vigul a disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Il existe peu de toiles de ces artistes. Leurs œuvres peuvent prendre de la valeur très rapidement. C'est un marché très volatile, celui de l'art. Si Tulsa les a pris dans son expo aux côtés d'artistes comme Rothko… Il sentait sans doute un bon filon ? Et si Tulsa sentait le bon filon pourquoi pas d'autres collectionneurs… qui n'hésiteraient pas à engager des voleurs….

Jane l'avait regardé pendant son intervention.

- Dites-moi, Cho ? Ca vous botterait pas l'art abstrait des fois ? Vous m'avez l'air un brin passionné… je veux dire, par rapport à d'habitude…

Comme pris les doigts dans le pot de confiture, Cho semblait un peu gêné…

- Hein ? non, non… moi vous saveeeez… l'art… Et puis de là où je viens…

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce qu'on aime, Cho… repris Jane… tenez, par exemple… Et il pointa tout à coup son index vers Rigsby qui était à sa droite… Wayne adore les comédies musicales…

Tous se tournèrent, hilares, vers Rigsby qui devint rouge…

- Ah, Ah, prévint Jane, ne niez pas… je vous ai vu un jour écraser une larme sur _Memory_ de _Cats_…

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Rigsby ne savait pas s'il devait se défausser ou tout avouer. C'était souvent comme cela avec Jane. Il n'y avait pas de faux-semblant possible.  
L'atmosphère s'était détendue. Van Pelt esquissa un geste, tendant presque sa main pour la poser sur le bras de Rigsby mais se retint au dernier moment… Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jane qui lui sourit… Elle rougit un peu…

- Bon et ben quoi… se défendit Rigsby… ça me rappelle… ça me rappelle… ma grand-mère… ça me rappelle ma grand-mère… elle adorait Barbra Streisand… C'est Barbra Streisand qui a rendu célèbre cette chanson… ma grand-mère l'aimait beaucoup…

Tout le monde acquiesça, le pauvre Rigsby était assez dans l'embarras. Il regarda Jane d'abord furieux puis se mit à rire de bon cœur… Au moins, il avait appris que Cho aimait l'art abstrait…

- Bien, dit Jane en se levant, ce fût une réunion fort instructive en tous points de vue mais comme nous n'aurons aucun résultat, aucun dossier, aucun entretien, aucun rien avant demain matin…

- Jane, coupa Lisbon, vous vous croyez où ? On n'est pas à la télé, ici… Ce genre de chose, ça prend du temps…

Leur petit moment de détente avait sifflé la fin de la journée. L'équipe commençait à regrouper les dossiers. Ils ne formaient maintenant qu'une seule affaire.

- Qui est partant pour une pizza autour d'une bière ? C'est moi qui offre… annonça Jane…

- Moi ! Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient répondu de concert. Ils appréciaient passer du temps avec Jane... Aucun n'avait de famille et Jane n'avait plus la sienne… Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient apprendre de nouveau ce soir…

- Et promis chef, fit Jane, cérémonieusement, à l'adresse de Lisbon, nous _n'évoquerons_ _pas l'affaire en cours_…

- Allez-y sans moi, dit Lisbon… J'ai encore du travail…

- Pas de repos pour les braves, hein ? Jane aimait bien taquiner Lisbon sur ses responsabilités de chef d'équipe…

- Vous boirez une bière pour moi… lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle regagnait son bureau….

- Oh, à propos Lisbon, rajouta Jane, le Procureur a bien dit que Tulsa avait joué jusque vers 1h30 du matin, non ?

- Oui… Oooh, je vois… Tulsa a peut-être un alibi pour le premier meurtre mais pas pour le second… C'est là où voulez en venir, n'est ce pas ?

- Vous, repris Jane, vous devriez monter un numéro de mentalisme…

- Allez, bonsoir Jane, conclut Lisbon.

- Bonsoir Lisbon, répondit Jane. Et il rejoignit à petites foulées ses collègues qui étaient déjà à la porte de sortie.

Le CBI était maintenant vide.

Teresa Lisbon, assise devant son ordinateur, regarda la pile de dossiers posés sur le coin de son bureau. « A faire ». Elle se saisit du premier : l'Administration déteste les rapports bâclés.

Elle se mit à fredonner _Free Bird_ de Lyrnyrd Skynyrd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La voiture de Lisbon s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon. C'est là qu'habitait Stephanie Brigges, au numéro 8. Le quartier semblait familial. Quelques enfants faisaient du roller sur le trottoir. Une vieille dame arrosait sa pelouse, un grand chapeau de paille sur la tête. Elle regarda Lisbon et Jane puis leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer.

Ils remontèrent l'allée sans rien dire. Jane et Lisbon s'étaient tous les deux couchés très tard.

La petite compagnie avait prolongé la soirée autour de quelques bières dans un bar à deux pas du CBI. Cho avait lancé une « cover » de _Memory _sur le jukebox de l'établissement. Ils s'étaient faits hués pendant les 3 minutes 40 de la chanson. Rigsby avait cherché à se cacher derrière sa bouteille de Budweiser. Sans succès. Quelqu'un avait mis dans la foulée _La Grange_ de ZZTop. Tout le monde avait applaudi.

Jane était rentré chez lui en faisant un petit détour par les rives du Sacramento. Les insomnies duraient. En tout et pour tout, il avait peut-être dormi 1 heure. Il avait été le premier client du diner en bas de chez lui pour le petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude.

Lisbon avait rempli ses dossiers jusqu'à ce que son stylo lui tombe des mains. Elle était rentrée chez elle sans trop savoir comment. Sa voiture connaissait sans doute le chemin. Elle s'était réveillée toute habillée sur son canapé.

Stephanie Brigges ouvrit presque immédiatement lorsqu'ils sonnèrent.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brigges. Entama Lisbon. Nous avions rendez-vous ce matin…

Il semblait que la nuit avait été meilleure conseillère à Mlle Brigges qu'à Lisbon et Jane. Reposée, remise de ses émotions, ce n'était plus la même personne. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et plus grande, ragaillardie.

- Bonjour, mais entrez donc… Voyant Jane. Patrick !… comment allez-vous ? Je voulais vous remercier pour hier… votre attention m'a vraiment fait du bien… Brigges tendit une main que saisit rapidement Jane. Elle était douce et vigoureuse.

- Oh, fit Jane avec un petit signe de son autre main, c'était tout à fait normal… vous n'auriez même pas dû travailler, hier…

D'un geste, elle les invita à suivre le petit couloir d'entrée vers le salon.

- C'était quand même croquignolant de votre part… Mais laissez-moi vous offrir quelque chose… un café ? un thé ?

- Un café merci, dit Lisbon.

- Un thè, s'il vous plait, répondit Jane avec un sourire poli.

Brigges disparut dans la cuisine. Lisbon se tourna rapidement vers Jane et mima le mot « croquignolant ?» en sa direction. Jane leva les deux mains en signe d'impuissance.

Depuis la cuisine on entendait le bruit de tasses et de cuillère qu'on sortait.

- Installez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute.

Lisbon s'assit sur le canapé. Jane préféra rester debout et tourner un peu dans le salon.

La pièce était décorée avec goût, les couleurs des murs s'accordaient avec celles des meubles. Ici, habitait quelqu'un au sens esthétique sûr. Comme pour le prouver, au mur, on pouvait voir plusieurs diplômes, de plusieurs écoles différentes. Tous portaient sur l'histoire et la philosophie de l'art et le théâtre. Certains dataient des mêmes années universitaires. Brigges avait passé plusieurs diplômes _en même temps _à _plusieurs_ endroits différents…

La bibliothèque ne comportait que des livres sur le même sujet : la peinture et le théâtre.

- Vous êtes une vraie passionnée, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Jane en frôlant de ses doigts la tranche des livres.

Brigges répondit depuis la porte de la cuisine, elle en revenait avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait mis trois tasses et quelques biscuits.

- J'en suis folle… c'est un virus que j'ai attrapé toute petite….

- Mademoiselle Brigges, Lisbon reprenait la main, pouvons-nous revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Tout à coup, Stephanie Brigges, qui s'était rassise, se troubla. Jane, le temps d'une seconde, eut l'impression de revoir la petite secrétaire de la veille. Elle chercha un mouchoir autour d'elle…

- Oh mon dieu… excusez-moi… il me semblait avoir mis de côté toutes ces images…

Elle renifla en regardant encore autour d'elle, Jane sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le déplia et le lui tendit… Elle reprit.

- Merci, Patrick… Elle souffla pour se donner du courage. J'ai ouvert la galerie comme d'habitude. C'est un endroit magnifique. C'est ce que je me disais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait des toiles…

- Les Burnes et le Vigul… aida Lisbon.

- Oui, j'ai d'abord vu qu'il manquait le Vigul puis un des Burnes… j'allais appeler M. Tulsa et c'est là que j'ai aperçu le corps de Richard… oh mon dieu ! Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains…

Jane s'approcha et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Brigges…

- Chuuuuttt… Stephanie, cela va passer…

- Je crois que je suis sortie de la galerie, j'ai parlée brièvement à M. Tulsa et je me suis évanouie…

Lisbon notait rapidement ces quelques informations, plus pour la chronologie que pour les faits eux-mêmes. Elle demanda.

- Connaissiez-vous bien M. Deckerd ?

- Richard ? Comme ça… c'est le gardien de nuit… Je le croisais lorsque je fermais la galerie. Il travaillait pour nous depuis quelques mois. C'est tout. Pas d'histoires : toujours à l'heure, discret, poli. Je…

- Excusez-moi Stephanie, interrompit Jane… puis-je avoir du lait ?

Brigges commença à se lever, Jane lui saisit le bras.

- Non, non, ne bougez pas… continuez avec l'agent Lisbon… Je sais où est la cuisine… je pense trouver le lait dans le frigo ?

Jane se leva et sortit de la pièce. Lisbon continua.

- Mlle Brigges, comment définiriez-vous vos relations avec M. Tulsa ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, d'hésitation. Lisbon le sentit immédiatement.

- Vous pouvez nous parler, Mlle Brigges. M. Tulsa n'a et n'aura pas accès au dossier. Ce qu'il s'y trouve est confidentiel. Devriez-vous émettre un avis…

Lisbon ne put continuer. Brigges parlait précipitamment.

- Oh non, non, non… M. Tulsa est très comme il faut. C'est un homme très exigeant, c'est vrai… mais il demande aux autres ce qu'il s'impose à lui-même… J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui… oui, vraiment, on ne peut être à meilleure école…

- Et vous savez de quoi vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ? Jane avait reparu. Malgré son ton, il ne semblait pas en colère. La formulation sonnait juste un peu agressive aux oreilles de Lisbon.

- Comment çà ? Dit, désarçonnée, Brigges.

- Je veux dire, avec tous vos diplômes, les écoles, vous savez ce que c'est…

- Ah, fit la secrétaire… je vois… vous vous dites, cette fille bardée de diplômes… simple secrétaire pour un homme comme M. Tulsa – que vous ne connaissez pas, cela dit en passant – …

- Dites-nous en plus ? Essaya Lisbon.

- J'ai des diplômes, c'est vrai… repris Brigges, mais dans ce métier… ce n'est pas comme dans une administration que l'on rejoint par chance ou par concours – Lisbon apprécia la pique -… il faut se faire sa place, il faut se battre… Les diplômes, ce n'est rien… c'est le bagage minimum… Il faut savoir s'imposer… et le meilleur moyen est d'avoir un mentor… M. Tulsa…

- Avez-vous une relation… « privilégiée » avec M. Tulsa ? Jane scruta la réaction de Brigges.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle – Jane vit qu'elle était sincèrement outrée – M. Tulsa est marié depuis 15 ans à Vanencia Telloni… Ils sont comme deux adolescents lorsqu'ils sont ensembles… Devant le silence de ses visiteurs, Brigges reprit… Vanencia Telloni ? La spécialiste « art » du _Los Angeles Chronicles_ ?...

L'information était bonne à prendre même si elle ne faisait pas avancer l'enquête. Lisbon essaya de remettre l'entretien sur de bons rails.

- Vous nous parliez de mentor ? Vous avez donc accepté un poste sous-qualifié pour entrer dans le monde des galeries ? C'est cela ?

- C'est cela… Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour… Il faut des contacts, un carnet d'adresse… Avec John Tulsa, c'est ce que je peux avoir… Il sait reconnaître la valeur lorsqu'il la croise…

- C'est pour cela qu'il a mis de parfaits inconnus aux côtés de maîtres comme Rothko et De Kooning dans sa galerie ? Jane perçut une lueur de colère chez Brigges. Excusez mon ignorance, je suis un néophyte total, je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un Rothko à l'endroit et un Rothko à l'envers…

Brigges se reprit. Elle allait continuer quand Jane coupa court.

- Vous êtes très famille n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir toutes les photos dans votre cuisine et celles du salon, là derrière. Il pointa son doigt sur un ensemble de cadres qui parsemaient le buffet.

Le visage de Brigges s'illumina.

- Oui, ma sœur et ses enfants… ils sont tout pour moi… Elle habite en Arizona… J'essaie d'y aller aussi souvent que possible…

- Et vos parents ? essaya Lisbon.

Brigges s'assombrit tout à coup.

- Morts tous les deux… un accident automobile… c'est encore très douloureux malgré toutes ces années…

- Veuillez m'excuser Mlle Brigges, battit en retraite Lisbon. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tira un trait sur son carnet pour se donner un peu de contenance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Au matin, c'est tout le CBI qui reprenait vie. Les rares agents à être restés la nuit entière croisaient ceux qui commençaient une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle affaire.

On se retrouvait à la cuisine pour un café. On parlait des derniers résultats des Lakers, de la fièvre du petit dernier ou des prochaines vacances. La vie simple d'un bureau ordinaire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils rejoindraient leur bureau que les agents retrouveraient ce que certains appelaient « l'enfer sur Terre ». Ils devraient travailler sur des meurtres sordides, certains d'une violence rare, et ils seraient confrontés un jour de plus à ce que l'Homme a de pire en lui.

Cho arriva le premier. Il avait lancé sa session informatique quand Van Pelt parut à son bureau.

- Salut Cho ! Bien rentré hier ?

- Oui, merci… C'était sympa, hein ? Pas de problème de ton côté ?

- Non, aucun… c'était juste un peu dur ce matin…

- Et Rigsby ? Demanda Cho en ouvrant son mail.

Van Pelt entra son mot d'utilisateur puis son mot de passe et fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Il faisait chaud tout à coup…

Rigsby arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait les bras chargés. Il entama sa litanie sans lever la tête et en tendant des gobelets que chacun récupérait.

- Salut ! Bien rentrés, tous ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a… Cho, un americano noir, sans sucre… franchement, comment tu peux avaler ce truc, ça n'a aucun goût ? Van Pelt, un Earl Grey, tiède, crème à part, Jane, un thè rouge… Jane, je suis obligé de faire un détour pour vous le prendre… Jane…

Rigsby leva la tête en direction du canapé où, habituellement, Jane les attendaient à leur arrivée.

- Pas là… dit Cho… mais merci pour le café…

- Merci Rigsby… sympa d'avoir pensé à mettre la crème à part, dit Van Pelt avec un petit sourire. Jane et le chef devaient réinterroger la secrétaire de Tulsa. Ils y sont allés directement.

- T'as quoi dans la boite ? demanda Cho.

Rigsby revint à lui et ouvrit ce qui ressemblait à une boite à chaussures.

- Ca, se sont les mei-lleurs donuts de Sacramento… Comme on a un peu bu, hier… je me suis dit qu'il fallait prendre un bon petit déjeuner… Allez-y, dit-il en présentant la boite, il y en en a des nature, des fourrés à la fraise, à la myrtille et d'autres à la crème…

- Ca fait pas un peu cliché, non, des flics et des donuts ? Demanda Van Pelt en tendant la main vers un à la myrtille.

- Goûte-moi çà, dit Rigsby, et tu oublieras toutes les salades au tofu du monde…

Ils prirent 5 minutes pour finir leur petit-déjeuner puis l'heure de se mettre au boulot sonna.

- Les résultats sont arrivés ? Demanda Rigsby.

- C'est en cours pour moi, répondit Cho… Je crois que les vôtres sont sur le bureau de Van Pelt.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une grande enveloppe kraft posée dans la boite « arrivée » sur son bureau. Elle en tira deux dossiers. Elle en donna un à Rigsby. Ils commencèrent à lire. Cho regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Rigsby.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils discutaient des conclusions du légiste.

- Alors ? fit Cho.

- Du poison, c'était déjà pas banal mais çà… je reste baba… dit, pensif, Rigsby. Il plongea la main dans la boite à donuts. Rien. Ils avaient tout fini.

- L'avantage, c'est qu'on va pouvoir facilement comparer dès que Cho aura ses résultats. Dit Van Pelt. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un produit similaire à ce qui est utilisé pour l'exécution des condamnés à mort se retrouve dans la nature.

Un huissier sortit de l'ascenseur. Il portait des enveloppes sous le bras. Il s'approcha du groupe.

- Agent Cho ? Il parlait à tous et à aucun d'entre eux en particulier.

- Oui, c'est moi.

L'huissier tria puis tendit une enveloppe similaire à celle qu'avait eue Van Pelt.

- Cela vient du légiste. Bonne journée. Il fit demi-tour puis partit continuer sa tournée.

Cho ouvrit immédiatement l'enveloppe. Van Pelt s'approcha, Rigsby, à son tour, regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Cho.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, Cho alla directement aux divers chiffres qui l'intéressaient.

- Bingo, mambo ! Fit Rigsby.

- Oui, ce sont les mêmes taux. Nous avons maintenant un lien direct entre les deux meurtres. Dit Cho en continuant à lire.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup sur un passage, puis pris le dossier de Rigsby et l'ouvrit à la page correspondante. Il mit les feuilles côte à côte et compara une série de chiffres.

- C'est bizarre… regardez… Et il pointa deux points sur les dossiers. La profondeur des piqûres sont très différentes. Celle pour Deckerd, nous avons maintenant la confirmation qu'il n'a été piqué qu'une seule fois, est beaucoup plus profonde et franche que celles pour Davis… on en compte d'ailleurs… trois dans le cou et deux dans le bras… au moins une est superficielle…

- Ouai… Pour le second meurtre, le tueur était beaucoup plus émotif… dit Rigsby.

- Ou alors… on a deux tueurs… proposa Van Pelt.

Ils se regardèrent et sans un mot, ils tombèrent tous d'accord que cette solution était plus que probable. A cet instant, un gars qu'on appelait Jimmy passa la tête dans l'espace de leur bureau.

- Hey les gars ! Oh, désolé Van Pelt ! Venez, y'a du grabuge à San Francisco !

Et il disparut en courant en direction de la cuisine. Ils le suivirent.

Une télévision était en permanence allumée dans la cuisine. Elle était branchée sur la chaîne info nationale et passait 24/24 les nouvelles, toujours à réagir à une actualité « chaude » aux quatre coins du pays. Un groupe d'agents était amassé autour de l'écran.

Sur le plateau télé, deux journalistes, un homme et une femme, parlaient. Au dessous d'eux, passait habituellement un bandeau qui faisait dérouler des informations complémentaires comme la météo ou la bourse. Ici, le bandeau était fixe, on pouvait lire : _Secte à San Francisco – négociations en cours_. Quelqu'un fit taire le brouhaha et monta le son. La voix de la journaliste habita tout à coup la pièce.

- _… de l'ordre ont tenté d'entrer en négociation ce matin, au nord de San Francisco avec le gourou de la secte des _1000 lunes d'Astrushan_, Gourou Shintar Doukhram, après que celui-ci a envoyé un avis de suicide collectif à différents journaux. A ce stade aucune information ne filtre côté autorités locales._

_On sait peu de chose sur cette secte et son meneur, apparus il y a de cela quelques années. Discrète, la secte, à tendance millénariste, n'a jamais posé de problème dans le voisinage où elle s'est installée._

_Nous suivront l'évolution des négociations au cours de la journée, au fil de nos éditions._

_Philip, ce n'est pas la première affaire de ce type auxquelles les autorités sont confrontées aux Etats-Unis. Il y a de triste mémoire, le fiasco de Waco, Texas et…_

Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby sortirent de la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien de plus à apprendre. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe, ce serait les mêmes infos en boucle.

- Ces mecs me font vomir, dit Rigsby avec dégoût. Waco, on l'a étudié sous toutes ses coutures du point de vue incendiaire à l'Académie… J'ai jamais aussi mal dormi de toute ma vie qu'après avoir vu ce qu'il s'était passé…

Ses collègues laissèrent en suspend la discussion. Ils devaient retourner à leur enquête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent deux personnes les attendaient dans leur bureau.

- Oh, oh… fit Cho. L'invité spécial de Jane, John Tulsa et ce qui doit être son avocat.

- J'y vais, fit Van Pelt.

Elle s'approcha des deux hommes. Celui que Cho appelait « l'avocat » avait la tête dégarnie. Van Pelt pensa à un personnage de roman policier dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom… c'était un moine qui résolvait des enigmes… Elle s'approcha, décocha son plus beau sourire et tendit la main vers le galeriste.

- M. Tulsa, je présume, Agent Van Pelt, je travaille avec l'agent Lisbon – fallait-il peut-être éviter de citer Jane.

- Enchantée mademoiselle, dit Tulsa, il fit un geste de la main, voici mon avocat Maître Swartz. Vous comprendrez que, au vu des circonstances de ma visite, je ne dise plus rien jusqu'à la conclusion de notre entrevue avec l'agent Lisbon.

- Je comprends tout à fait M. Tulsa. L'agent Lisbon, n'est pas là mais si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous ferez patienter dans son bureau. Elle ne dev…

Van Pelt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'avocat était passé en mode prétoire. Il avait une petite voix aigue.

- Agent… Van Pelt, c'est cela ?... Mon client vous fait vous dire qu'il est hors de question pour lui d'être traité différemment que n'importe quel autre prévenu et que, en dépit de son innocence et des preuves de celle-ci, apportées par le Procureur général lui-même, il a décidé de tout faire dans les règles. Aussi, je vous demanderai de nous diriger vers une des salles qui vous sert usuellement aux interrogatoires.

Van Pelt resta un peu sonnée par le débit de Maître Swartz mais puisqu'il le souhaitait ainsi, elle les installa dans la salle d'interrogation numéro deux. Lisbon et Jane allaient s'amuser avec lui. Ils avaient intérêt à être bien sûrs de leur coup.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva Cho et Rigsby occupés. L'un lisait un nouveau dossier, l'autre était au téléphone. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, Rigsby parlait aux parents de Davis.

Cho s'approcha avec son dossier. Il semblait satisfait. Il se pencha vers Van Pelt. Il chuchotait pour ne pas déranger Rigsby.

- Je viens d'obtenir un dossier sur Deckerd, le gardien de nuit. Très intéressant. La galerie l'a embauché à travers une boite d'interim qui travaille avec une association qui s'appelle « un nouvel espoir ».

- Comme le titre de _Star Wars_ ? Demanda tout à coup Rigsby. Il venait de raccrocher.

- Ouai… Donc, cette association aide d'anciens détenus à trouver du travail et à se réinsérer…

- C'est pas illégal de faire bosser d'anciens détenus dans le milieu de la sécurité, a fortiori dans le luxe ?

- Illégal ? Non… et « un nouvel espoir » avance le 8ème amendement. Ils considèrent que les anciens détenus ont payé leur « dette à la société » et que les marginaliser, c'est leur appliquer un traitement cruel et humiliant…

- Pas faux… dit, pensive, Van Pelt.

- Ce qui fait de Deckerd, un ancien détenu ? Avança Rigsby.

- Oui, répondit Cho. Il a été condamné pour le meurtre d'une personne âgée. Il était jeune. Il croyait au système. Il a toujours plaidé non-coupable et il a pris 30 ans sur un dossier un peu branlant.

« Plaider coupable lui aurait permis de mieux s'en sortir mais il considérait que c'était avouer une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise… Son avocat a toujours dit qu'il avait été condamné lourdement parce que 75% des jurés avaient plus 50 ans…

Tous se regardèrent un instant, le temps de digérer les informations. L'enquête prenait une nouvelle tournure.

- Et toi ? Demanda Van Pelt à Rigsby.

- Je viens d'avoir les parents de Davis. Le fils prodigue allait revenir en grâce… Ils étaient bouleversés. Davis était leur fils unique. Il avait repris contact avec ses parents – ils habitent dans l'Idaho. Il devait bientôt arriver à la fin de sa période probatoire. Il leur avait demandé pardon et leur avait annoncé son retour dans le droit chemin et l'envie d'ouvrir un petit restaurant près de chez eux. Il leur a dit qu'il aurait bientôt de l'argent pour mener à bien son projet, déclara Rigsby qui lisait les quelques notes prises sur un carnet… Si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent le dernier coup avant de se ranger des voitures… Je me demande ce que vont dire le Chef et Jane de tout ça…

- A toi de voir, fit Van Pelt en se levant et en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction de quelque chose dans le dos de Rigsby.

Lisbon et Jane venait de rentrer au CBI.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis qu'une voiture avait explosé sur le parking du CBI, les protocoles de sécurité avaient été renforcés : un garde, à l'entrée, filtrait les visiteurs, vérifiant si les personnes qui voulaient se garer dans l'enceinte étaient bien attendues. Il contrôlait aussi les droits d'accès des agents.

Lorsqu'on entrait, les visiteurs se garaient à droite du parking, toute la partie gauche étant réservée aux véhicules du CBI.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jane demanda à Lisbon de faire un crochet par la partie _visiteur_ du parking, « juste pour voir » lui dit-il.

Une fois à leur étage, ils découvrirent les 3 agents du CBI qui tenaient un petit conciliabule. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Van Pelt se leva immédiatement en faisant un petit signe du menton et vint à leur rencontre.

- Chef, M. Tulsa et son avocat sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2 depuis 25 minutes. Je leur ai proposé d'attendre dans votre bureau mais ils ont tenus à, dixit, « tout faire dans les règles ».

- Très bien, merci, répondit Lisbon. Jane ? Dois-je vous tenir éloigné de Tulsa ou vous autoriser à venir ?

- A vous de voir, Lisbon, dit Jane, mais avouez que j'ai eu le nez creux quand je lui ai demandé de repasser ?

- C'est vrai, Jane, le seul problème c'est que c'était _avant_ que l'on ait tous les éléments en main pour le convoquer… Elle lui fit un sourire forcé. Bon, venez… « qu'importe le flacon… » commença à citer Lisbon.

- « …Pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse », coupa Jane… oh ! Lisbon, un instant… fit-il en levant un doigt… passez devant, je vous rejoins…

Lorsque Lisbon eut quitté la pièce, Jane s'approcha de Van Pelt qui était retournée à son bureau. Il se saisit d'un post-it et gribouilla quelque chose.

- Chère très chère Grace… commença-t-il.

- Jane… je suis inquiète quand que vous m'appelez par mon prénom…

- Oh… comme c'est injuste… j'ai besoin de vos doigts de fée avec ceees… il désigna d'un petit mouvement circulaire l'ordinateur… pouvez-vous faire une recherche sur ces informations ?

- Une plaque minéralogique ? Le nom d'un quartier ? Lisbon est au courant ?

- Oui, bien sûr répondit Jane… un sentiment, une intuition qu'elle a eu… peut-être un coup dans l'eau… je ne sais pas… Quoi qu'il en soit pouvez-vous nous appeler dans la salle dès que vous avez quelque chose ?

- Pas de problème…

- Merci, Grace… vous voyez… Ce n'était pas si méchant que cela…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogation numéro 2, M. Tulsa était assis. Il était accompagné par un homme à la calvitie avancée. Une couronne de cheveux gominés lui donnait un air de moine. Jane, instantanément, pensa au personnage de fiction Cadfael mais c'était juste l'avocat. Il avait posé sa serviette et un dossier sur la table. L'avocat prit la parole avant même que Lisbon ait pu les saluer. Sa voix aigrelette jurait avec son physique.

- Agent Lisbon... Je suis Maître Swartz. Je représente M. Tulsa. Je souhaite vous faire savoir que le Procureur pense que la façon dont est traité mon client est inadmissible – Il parlait comme s'il se trouvait dans une cour, devant un juré. Déformation professionnelle. Tulsa semblait aux anges – M. Tulsa est celui qui a insisté pour que le CBI soit mis sur cette affaire et que…

Lisbon coupa net l'avocaillon dans sa course folle au plaidoyer.

- Maître Swartz… je suis consciente que votre client a bien des choses à faire ailleurs mais si nous l'avons convié à nous rendre visite, il n'est pas pour l'instant question de l'inculper de quoi que se soit. Ma collaboratrice, me semble-t-il, vous a invité à m'attendre dans mon bureau, offre que vous avez déclinée…

L'argument sembla stopper l'avocat. Il rangea le dossier dans sa sacoche.

- M. Tulsa me fait dire qu'il n'a rien à rajouter à ce qui a été dit lors de votre précédente entrevue.

Lisbon s'assit, Jane resta debout. Il regardait agir Tulsa. Le galeriste était sûr de lui. Trop sûr de lui, en fait. Jane prit la parole.

- M. Tulsa ? Nous savons – grâce à M. le Procureur général - que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mort du gardien de nuit…

Tulsa sourit. L'avocat était satisfait. Ils se levèrent. Jane, qui était passé derrière eux, les invita d'une main sur leur épaule à se rasseoir. Lisbon reprit.

- … Cependant, des faits nouveaux sont apparus au cours de l'enquête… un deuxième corps a été trouvé. Nous pensons que les deux meurtres sont liés… M. Tulsa ? Qu'avez-vous fait, le soir du cambriolage après 1h30 du matin ?

Tulsa ne dit rien. Il regarda son avocat qui toussota. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Des indices impliquent-ils M. Tulsa, agent Lisbon ?

Ils se levèrent une seconde fois. Jane prit la parole.

- M. Tulsa ? Etes-vous vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir régler cette histoire d'addiction au jeu avant votre départ du CBI ? Nous pouvons tout aussi bien l'évoquer devant la presse…

Comme la première fois, Tulsa et son avocat se rassirent comme si une main invisible les en avait invités. Ils regardèrent Jane. Tulsa ne souriait plus. Il se tassa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. Lisbon fixait Jane. Elle ne comprenait plus.

Le téléphone installé près de la porte sonna. Jane tendit le bras et décrocha.

- Oui Van Pelt ? Hum hum… d'accord… très bien, merci beaucoup… Il raccrocha. M. Tulsa… votre voiture, très belle au demeurant, je l'avais remarquée lors de notre visite à la galerie, a été verbalisée dans le quartier de Belleview cette nuit-là… Un PV à 3h43 pour stationnement illégal… Belleview ? Le quartier des « clubs privés »…

« Votre besoin de pouvoir, de contrôle, ne vous expose pas à des affaires de mœurs, ce ne serait pas « digne » de vous, et puis vous avez un mariage heureux d'après nos informations. De même, la drogue ou l'alcool sont à exclure pour les mêmes raisons… le contrôle… Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe… de plus, vous avez les moyens de vos prétentions et la prétention de vos moyens…

L'avocat coupa Jane.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être grossier Monsieur… ?

- Patrick Jane… grinça Tulsa en regardant devant lui, essayant d'ignorer Jane et Lisbon.

Jane sourit à l'avocat.

- Objection retenue… Puis regardant à nouveau Tulsa. Il ne reste alors que le jeu…

- M. Tulsa ? Lisbon prenait le relai. Votre vie privée ne nous regarde absolument pas… notre but n'est pas de porter préjudice à votre réputation… Mais si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous pouvez prouver avoir été en ville pendant la nuit des crimes…

Tulsa regarda son avocat et donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

- M. Tulsa reconnaît son problème de jeu. Il a l'intention d'entrer en cure de désintoxication en Europe, une fois sa galerie romaine ouverte. Bien entendu, la raison de son absence sera un simple voyage d'affaire… Il reconnaît par-là même que la nuit des meurtres, après avoir quitté le Procureur général, il est allé à Belleview pour jouer le restant de la nuit. Il y était enc…

- …il y était encore à 5h12…

Tout le monde resta coi. L'agacement était palpable dans la pièce.

Jane continua.

- 5h12… c'est l'heure à laquelle un second PV a été dressé pour votre voiture à l'exacte même place. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là mais vous étiez bien en ville, M. Tulsa… Félicitations ! Les jurés vous déclarent innocent !

Lisbon fusilla Jane du regard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby, avaient repris les informations reçues et complété les dossiers lorsqu'ils virent Tulsa et son avocat se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ils pouvaient entrevoir un certain soulagement sur leur visage. L'avocat tapotait le dos de son client comme pour le féliciter. Ils souriaient. Derrière eux, Lisbon et Jane les accompagnaient.

Maître Swartz appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Il se tourna vers Jane et Lisbon en leur tendant la main.

- Je suis fort aise d'avoir pu éclairer votre enquête et disculper totalement mon client…

Lisbon était sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. « Excusez-moi » dit-elle en décrochant. Elle salua rapidement Tulsa et Swartz puis s'éloigna…

- M. Jane, dit Tulsa en tendant sa main, vous êtes un sacré numéro, si vous me permettez cette familiarité… Vous êtes coriace et vous savez ce que vous voulez…

Jane leva sa main en signe de dénégation avant de saluer les deux hommes.

- Vous savez M. Tulsa, je pourrais vous renvoyer le compliment… Votre entêtement à cacher la vérité nous a donné du fil à retordre… C'est presque dommage d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour si peu de choses…

La remarque fit disparaitre le sourire sur le visage de Tulsa. Jane reprit.

- Si vous permettez, une dernière question… elle porte sur votre secrétaire…

- Stephanie ?... C'est un très bon élément, très capable… Je n'ai jamais vu une secrétaire avec de telles connaissances… Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense la promouvoir très rapidement… elle a un goût sûr, une connaissance encyclopédique du monde de l'art… on dirait qu'elle a vécu toute sa vie dans le milieu… Elle est volontaire… D'ici quelques années, je la vois très bien diriger sa propre galerie…il faut que je fasse attention : il ne faudrait pas que je crée mes propres concurrents et ennemis… dit-il en riant.

Son avocat fit de même. Jane ne trouvait pas la remarque très drôle. Il reprit.

- … ma question était d'ordre plus personnelle… connaissez-vous la sœur de Mlle Brigges ?

Tulsa sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- Non, pas personnellement… je sais que Stephanie se rend chez sa sœur régulièrement… elle habite en Arizona… Je ne sais pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'elles sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre…

- Ah ? Fit Jane.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une personne dont la sœur travaille dans un centre pénitentiaire…

L'ascenseur arriva. Les deux hommes quittèrent le CBI.

Lisbon était revenue. Elle avait raccroché. Elle semblait préoccupée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lisbon ?

- Je suis convoquée chez le Procureur général avec le grand patron… L'histoire fait des remous… Tulsa, tout sourire qu'il est, a contacté tous ceux qu'il connaissait… et il a le bras long… il y a de l'orage dans l'air… je sens qu'il va falloir des résultats et vite…

Jane regarda sa main qui avait serré celle de Tulsa et fut tout à coup pris d'un regret…

Lisbon prit immédiatement l'ascenseur qui se présentait, laissant Jane dans le couloir.

Il revint vers ses équipiers qui piaffaient d'impatience à l'idée de partager leurs découvertes.

- Le Chef est partie ? Demanda Rigsby

- Oui, elle convoquée chez le Procureur général… fit Jane. Mais vous ? Vous avez l'air tout excité… du nouveau ?

Les trois agents commencèrent à faire un point précis de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et Jane leur raconta leur entrevue avec Mlle Brigges. Ils hésitèrent un instant : devaient-ils appeler Lisbon pour la tenir informée ? Puis ils décidèrent de remettre à plus tard leur appel. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour dire que si un fil dépassait maintenant de l'écheveau, tout était encore un peu embrouillé.

Jane alla se coucher sur son canapé. Installé, il laissa filer un grognement de satisfaction.

Ils semblaient tous réfléchir lorsqu'un tintement vint de l'ordinateur de Van Pelt .

- Ah, fit-elle, un mail de la compagnie téléphonique. Je lui avais demandé, hier, de me communiquer un relevé des différents appels du portable de Jeremy Davis.

Elle ouvrit la pièce jointe, l'imprima et commença à lire ainsi qu'à surligner certains numéros.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle fit le point à voix haute.

- Il y a un numéro qui revient plusieurs fois en plusieurs semaines... Ce n'est pas un numéro de l'Etat…

Van Pelt se tourna vers son ordinateur et entra le numéro de téléphone dans une banque de données.

Jane intervint depuis son canapé. Il avait les yeux clos et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Van Pelt ? Ce numéro est en Arizona ?

Lorsque Rigsby vit le visage de sa coéquipière, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Jane, je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais vous êtes crispant des fois…

- Désolé Rigsby, dit un Jane qui s'était assis, maintenant laissez-moi deviner…le nom de l'abonné c'est… Il se tut pour faire durer le suspense… Brigges…

Van Pelt lâcha un large sourire qui mourut immédiatement.

- Non, Jane… c'est Burnes… Valery Burnes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jane accepta le camouflet de bonne grâce. Il s'approcha de Van Pelt et lui demanda d'accéder à la base de données centralisée des permis de conduire.

- Entrez « Valery Burnes » en Arizona. Dit-il.

Cho et Rigsby s'étaient regroupés autour de leurs collègues. Van Pelt s'exécuta. Après quelques instants, 3 solutions apparurent à l'écran. Jane pointa immédiatement son doigt vers une des photos à l'écran.

- Elle… C'est la sœur de Stephanie Brigges ! C'est elle…

Les trois agents du CBI regardèrent Jane faire quelques pas, quelques allers-retours à travers le bureau, une main dans le dos… il lâcha, deux « hum, oui… c'est ça »… Cho intervint.

- Jane, on a une piste sérieuse, il faut prévenir Lisbon…

- Non, non, Cho… nous n'avons pas le temps. Dit précipitamment Jane. Nous devons retourner chez Stephanie Brigges… Sinon, elle va nous échapper…

- Jane, reprit Van Pelt, ce que vous nous demandez, c'est de l'insubordination…

- Mais, si on ne fait rien, elle va filer… Allez… On a la possibilité de boucler l'affaire et puis vous avez deeess… Jane fit un vague signe vers l'arme que portait Rigsby sur le côté.

Les trois agents se regardèrent. Cho fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Je marche. On y va…

- Okay, je suis partant. Ajouta Rigsby en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour prendre sa veste.

Jane regarda Van Pelt qui fixait son écran d'ordinateur. Les photos des trois Valery Burnes n'avaient pas bougé.

- Je comprends Grace, dit Jane doucement. Je comprends… et à l'attention de Cho et Rigsby, il ajouta. Deux minutes ! Je laisse un petit mot sur le bureau de Lisbon !

- Laissez tomber, Jane ! dit Cho, on lui enverra un mail depuis la voiture !

Jane, Cho et Rigsby se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsque Van Pelt les héla.

- Attendez-moi !

Elle courut jusqu'à eux en enfilant son gilet pare-balle. Elle se glissa parmi les trois hommes dans l'ascenseur et en tirant sur une des sangles de son gilet de protection, ajouta.

- Jane, vous me ferez faire n'importe quoi…

Les portes se refermaient. Tous riaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison de Stephanie Brigges, une voiture attendait déjà devant. Le coffre était ouvert. Les agents du CBI se garèrent à une centaine de mètre du pavillon. Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Stephanie Brigges faisait des allers-retour, chargeant des sacs et des valises. Brigges claqua le coffre. Elle allait filer. Elle revint dans la maison et ferma la porte.

- Elle s'en va. Dit Rigsby. Jane, vous m'énervez sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais…

- … Je vais y aller, coupa Jane. Elle n'est pas dangereuse mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Quand je serai entré, faites le tour de la maison et essayez de trouver une autre… enfin, vous connaissez le topo…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent. Avança Van Pelt.

- Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Dit Jane en sortant de la voiture. J'ai besoin de votre confiance…

- Allez-y Jane, fit Cho. On attend deux minutes et on vous couvre…

Jane sortit de la voiture et courut jusque chez Stephanie Brigges. Il prit le temps de souffler quelques secondes et frappa à la porte.

Brigges ouvrit. Elle agit comme si Jane était une bonne surprise.

- Patrick ! Ca alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si vite ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et ajouta. Vous voyez, je m'apprêtais à prendre quelques jours… j'allais partir…

Jane avait fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Brigges avait reculé. Elle n'avait pas peur mais instinctivement, elle avait cherché à se protéger.

Jane la regardait fixement.

- Stephanie, C'est fini… dit-il. Nous savons que Burnes, le peintre, était votre père.

Brigges qui souriait changea de visage. Ses traits se durcirent. Un léger frisson la traversa. Elle croisa les bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Avoua-t-elle.

Jane entra à son tour dans le salon, tira une chaise et s'installa en face d'elle. Il lui posa quelques instants une main sur l'épaule.

- Il s'est suicidé à cause des tableaux ? Lorsque Brigges le regarda droit dans les yeux, il sut que c'était la bonne voie.

- Oui… Il a commencé à peindre à la mort de ma mère. C'était un bon professeur d'histoire de l'art… avant… puis, elle nous a abandonnée, un soir de novembre… Elle est morte sur une petite route… mon père aurait dû être avec elle… Il était resté à la maison pour finir un article qu'il devait publier… A l'époque, ma sœur et moi étions loin : elle travaillait dans un pénitencier au Texas, j'étais avec mon mari, à New York… mon père était seul…. Nous ne savions pas qu'il souffrait à ce point… nous avions notre propre deuil à faire…

Lisbon, essoufflée, s'était présentée à l'entrée du salon sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait son revolver baissé vers le sol. Brigges lui tournait le dos. Elle fit signe à Jane de ne rien dire de sa présence et de continuer.

- Et John Tulsa a découvert le travail de votre père ? Relança Jane.

- Oui… je ne mentais pas lorsque je disais que M. Tulsa est ce qui se fait de meilleur dans le monde des galeristes… C'est aussi un homme de pouvoir et de cupidité… Il a promis de l'aide à mon père contre l'exclusivité de ses toiles, il l'a pressé, il l'a poussé à bout… mon père était fragilisé, il a dit oui. La peinture était cathartique, elle lui permettait de faire son deuil, pas de gagner de l'argent. Tulsa en voulait plus.

- Et votre père s'est suicidé… Ce n'était pas une question que Jane posait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- Sans une seule explication… pas une lettre, pas un mot, pas un au revoir. Rien. Et un jour, la police appelle chez vous : « allo ? Mme Brigges… je suis au regret de vous apprendre le décès de votre père qui s'est donné la mort il y a deux jours… ». C'était trop. Je culpabilisais. Mon mariage est parti à vau-l'eau. J'ai divorcé. Je suis revenue incognito en Californie sous mon nom de femme mariée.

- Quand avez-vous fait le lien avec Tulsa ? Demanda Jane. Lorsque vous avez récupéré les affaires de votre père ?

Brigges hocha la tête.

- Il avait tout gardé… enfin, il n'avait surtout rien détruit… il avait tout laissé en plan, négligé ses affaires… tout était là… Les lettres que Tulsa avait envoyées… même les messages qu'il avait laissés sur le répondeur… Tout… son rôle dans le suicide de mon père était flagrant… C'était lui le coupable.

- C'est alors que votre culpabilité s'est transformée en colère… dit Jane.

- … En haine. Conclut Brigges du feu dans les yeux.

Lisbon signa à Jane par de petits cercles dans l'air de continuer à faire parler Brigges. Il devait enchainer sur la suite des événements.

- Heum… Comment avez-vous contacté Davis ?

- Par ma sœur. C'est elle qui faisait le lien… elle l'avait connu en Arizona… L'idée de monter un vol chez Tulsa pour le mettre sous les projecteurs de la presse s'est vite imposée… A la galerie, nous avons engagé Richard Deckerd… une coïncidence qu'il connaisse Davis… Ils avaient passé quelques mois dans la même maison d'arrêt, au Nouveau Mexique je crois… puis tout s'est emballé…

- Et c'est donc vous qui avez fourni le poison à Davis ?

- Oui, je l'avais obtenu par ma sœur. Elle m'avait donné aussi l'adresse en poste restante de Davis. Deckerd posait problème dès son entrée de jeu… Lorsque j'ai rencontré Davis, cette nuit –là, pour récupérer les tableaux, il m'a dit que Deckerd voulait plus...

- C'est lui, en fait, qui voulait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Deckerd était déjà mort et vous ne pouviez pas payer ?

- … Je ne sais même pas comment j'aurai pu leur donner ce que j'avais promis. L'avance que j'avais faite était tout ce dont je disposais. 5 000 dollars… Dit Brigges avec un sourire cassé. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Vous aviez prévu de le tuer ? continua Jane.

- Oui, c'était joué d'avance… je devais me débarrasser de Davis… Il avait menacé de « donner » ma sœur à la police…

- Alors, vous l'avez piqué avec les seringues que vous aviez préparées. Mais tuer quelqu'un n'est pas si facile que cela… C'est long, c'est ardu et il s'est défendu. C'est pour cela que le matin de notre première rencontre vous avez fait tomber les livres ? Il vous avait frappée ? C'était encore douloureux…

Jane fit un geste vers le flanc gauche de Brigges. Elle s'écarta légèrement. Elle le regarda intensément.

- Patrick ? Il fut un temps où la simple idée de la mort de Decker et de Davis m'aurait révulsée… Et aujourd'hui ? Rien… Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que de se sentir mort à l'intérieur de soi ? Vide ? N'avoir qu'une idée en tête du matin au soir ? De continuer à faire semblant d'aimer ce qui vous animait et vous faisait vivre à une époque ? De ne plus rien ressentir si ce n'est la rage et la douleur ?

- Stephanie… je… Jane regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Il sentit un frisson qui remontait le long de son dos et des larmes qui naissaient à ses yeux… Je… il hésita une seconde puis se ravisa… Non, je ne sais pas, Stephanie…

- Je ne vous le souhaite pas, Patrick… lorsqu'on n'a plus rien à perdre, lorsqu'on on est seul, chaque jour qui passe est un tiraillement toujours plus difficile à supporter, cela finit par devenir un supplice… On a envie de crier mais le cri ne sort pas, il reste en écho dans notre corps, dans notre tête, dans notre chair… Puis un jour, il faut agir.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de tuer Tulsa alors ? Demanda calmement Lisbon. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce.

Brigges se retourna et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient vides comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là. Cela ne dura qu'un fragment de seconde. La vie revint dans son regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon puis à Jane. Il perçut du soulagement. Lisbon y vit de la gratitude.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, grâce à mon procès, je vais jeter en pâture au monde le vrai John Tulsa. Un meurtrier. Le tuer en aurait fait un martyr. Je veux en faire un paria…

Stephanie Brigges se leva alors du canapé et tendit ses bras en direction de Lisbon. Cho, qui était entré dans la pièce par la cuisine, rengaina son arme. Il saisit doucement les poignets de Brigges et les accompagna jusque dans le dos. Elle se laissa faire. Un claquement sec se fit dans le salon lorsqu'il ferma les menottes.

- Stephanie Brigges ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jeremy Davis, pour complicité de meurtre de Richard Deckerd, pour vol et…

Cho continua à lui dire ses droits tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la voiture.

Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient fait le tour de la maison, ils revenaient par l'entrée principale. Ils croisèrent Cho.

- Chef, dit Rigsby, on a trouvé plusieurs toiles de Burnes dans le garage. Brigges s'était reconstitué une petite galerie pour elle toute seule.

- Et le Vigul ? demanda Jane.

- Abandonné dans un coin, lui répondit Van Pelt.

Jane restait muet. Lisbon profita de ce moment pour prendre la parole.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, il va falloir me parler de cette insubordination ? Depuis quand vous partez en opération sans mon autorisation ?

Van Pelt et Rigsby se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Jane. Il leva la main.

- Coupable votre Honneur. C'est moi qui les ai poussés à agir.

« Brigges sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps hors de portée. Je pense qu'elle voulait quitter la ville pour aller voir sa sœur une dernière fois… Il fallait faire vite… tout s'est enchaîné rapidement pendant votre absence… au fait, pourquoi avez-vous été convoquée ?

Lisbon sembla soulagée.

- Maintenant que nous avons le coupable, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance…

- Vous êtes en colère ? Demanda Jane.

Lisbon le regarda, puis Rigsby et Van Pelt. Dehors, Cho attendait qu'ils sortent pour rentrer au CBI.

Ils n'avaient pas suivis le protocole mais les résultats étaient là, l'affaire était bouclée. L'Administration savait faire des entorses aux procédures lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle aussi devait apprendre à en faire. Lisbon rengaina son arme et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Jane.

- En colère ? En colère ? Je suis folle de rage ! Vous poussez mes hommes à sortir du rang et à désobéir aux ordres… Que ce soit la dernière fois, Jane !… Van Pelt, Rigsby ! On rentre !

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour sortir, Jane entraperçu un sourire sur le visage de Lisbon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Rigsby mettait un point final à son compte-rendu lorsque Van Pelt l'appela.

- Wayne viens voir, vite…

Il courut dans la cuisine où la télé diffusait les informations.

La journaliste qu'on y voyait campait devant des voitures de police. Elle portait un doigt à son oreillette pour la maintenir en place. Un texte défilait en bas de l'écran : _Assaut sanglant – Nord de la Californie – 35 victimes – 12 représentants de l'ordre blessés – Mouvement sectaire neutralisé._

_- … suis ici présente dans la campagne californienne, non loin de San Francisco où, je le rappelle, un assaut a été donné par les autorités, il y a une heure de cela, sur la ferme qui abritait la secte dites des _1000 lunes d'Astrushan_. _

_A ce stade, toujours peu d'informations sont disponibles et vérifiées. On annonce 35 victimes du côté des assaillis. Peut-être plus. 12 représentants de l'ordre ont été, à cette heure, évacués vers un hôpital, 2 sont dans un état grave... _

_Dès les débuts de l'assaut, nous avons pu entendre un échange de coups de feu avant qu'une explosion ne vienne enflammer le bâtiment principal de la ferme. Je le rappelle, le gourou de la secte, Shintar Doukhram, de son vrai nom Fred Vigul, avait refusé les négociations…_

La journaliste continuait son reportage, répétant en boucle le peu d'éléments qui étaient à sa disposition. Van Pelt regarda Rigsby. Il fixait la télé avec un léger sourire.

- Rigsby ?

Il sembla sortir d'un rêve.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ca va ? Tu souriais ?

- Non… enfin oui… non, je me disais que c'est le syndrome Waco… cela finit toujours comme çà… Avec tout ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui, on se demande comment les gens peuvent encore tomber sous l'emprise de types comme ce Doukhram… Des fois, Jane me fait penser à…

Il fit une pause et regarda Van Pelt dans les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Il haussa les épaules puis reprit.

- Si je souriais, c'est parce qu'on a résolu notre second mystère… Vigul n'était pas si disparu que cela… Ses toiles vont prendre de la valeur maintenant… en dehors de toute qualité esthétique, il y aura toujours des fondus pour collectionner les œuvres de bargeots comme lui…

Van Pelt lui tapota l'épaule et sortit de la cuisine. Rigsby resta un peu devant la TV pour suivre ce que la journaliste disait. Il s'assit à moitié sur une chaise et tout en regardant l'écran, il chercha à l'aveuglette quelque chose sur la table. Il mit la main sur un twinkie. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho et Jane avaient réussi à entraîner Lisbon avec eux. Après la conclusion d'une affaire, il était de tradition de s'octroyer une soirée de pause.

D'abord, elle avait refusé : trop de travail, des rapports à finir…

Ils l'avaient chahutée et lui avaient finalement promis de se cotiser et de lui donner, chacun, un jour de leur congé pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à jour de tous les rapports du monde qu'il lui restait.

Ils avaient insisté, elle avait finalement accepté de les suivre… c'est aussi çà être chef d'équipe… Il faut savoir partager les victoires comme les défaites… et au diable la paperasserie… l'Administration attendra…

Van Pelt avait réservé un salon privé dans un bar-karaoké en ville.

Un karaoké ? Qu'importe, ce soir-là, ils étaient de bonne humeur… Ils pardonneraient à Van Pelt l'humiliation qu'ils allaient subir… De toute façon, cela ne sortirait pas du salon privé.

Van Pelt chanta, entre autre, _The Rose_ de Bette Midler. Tout le monde fut saisit par le joli timbre de sa voix.

Rigsby prit _Love is the way_ de Johnny Cash, Cho étonna toute l'assemblée avec _Loose _des Stooges.

Jane feignit une instinction soudaine de voix.

Lisbon rechigna à prendre le micro mais reçu le soutien de toute la tablée lorsqu'elle entama _Free Bird_.

Tout le monde paraissait de bonne humeur. Seul Jane semblait un peu absent.

Parfois, lorsque Lisbon le regardait, il avait un sourire triste.

La nuit était déjà avancée lorsqu'ils sortirent du bar. Tous se dirent au revoir sur le parking.

Lisbon trainait un peu.

Elle voulait parler à Jane.

Ils firent quelques pas. Le vent se levait légèrement.

- Jane ? Cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Quoi ? La fille d'un artiste qu'on a poussé au suicide décide de venger la mort de son père en ruinant la réputation du coupable ?

- Oui… vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a deux personnes qui sont mortes et qui n'y pouvaient rien… enfin… pas tant que cela…

- Jane… je voulais dire… la vengeance… elle avait assez de preuves pour faire tomber mille fois Tulsa, elle aurait pu appeler la police et pourtant… pourtant, elle a préféré se lancer dans une aventure délirante et sacrifier des vies : Deckerd, Davis, celle de sa sœur, la sienne… est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

- Elle pense que oui…

- Et vous ?

- Je ne suis pas à sa place…

- Si, vous l'êtes…

Pendant un instant Jane fixa Lisbon. Ses yeux étaient devenus durs. Puis, il leva la tête vers le ciel qui était dégagé. On voyait la lune, on devinait les étoiles.

- Lisbon… quand je trouverai Red John… Je le tuerai… C'est aussi simple que cela…

L'agent du CBI prit une des mains de Jane dans les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Elle regarda un instant le ciel elle aussi.

- Nous le trouverons ensemble, Jane… nous le trouverons _tous ensemble_… mais vous savez aussi que je devrai me mettre en travers de votre chemin…

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Il avait à nouveau posé ses yeux sur elle, interrogateur. Elle semblait chercher les mots justes. Puis elle continua.

- Pour le reste…quand vous serez prêt à en parler… vous savez que je suis là… que vous avez une amie… à toute heure… vous le savez…

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre. Elle s'éloigna vers sa voiture puis quitta le parking. Jane n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner, sans rien dire.

Il n'avait toujours pas sommeil.

Le diner en bas de chez lui ouvrait dans deux heures.

**Epilogue**

_Beacon__ Beach, Californie, 4h03 du matin._

L'homme traîna les deux corps dans un coin de la chambre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué pour le plaisir.

Des témoins encombrants, des « outils » gênants, çà oui… mais là, l'occasion était de taille. Il pouvait s'offrir un peu de fantaisie.

Il regarda son œuvre.

Les gorges de la mère et de sa petite fille étaient tranchées avec une netteté chirurgicale.

Le crime c'est comme la cuisine, le tout est d'avoir un peu de technique et de bons outils, pensa-t-il.

Il alla tremper ses doigts dans la plaie largement ouverte de la fillette.

Il commença par un grand cercle. Sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

Sa signature était devenue un exercice spirituel. Il la comparait souvent à de la calligraphie chinoise. Il essayait d'atteindre une sorte d'épure dans le geste et cherchait à ne faire qu'un avec l'Univers qui l'entourait. Il cherchait à ne faire qu'un avec Patrick Jane.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une grande occasion. Il devait s'appliquer.

Une fois finie, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, sa « nature morte »… Il sourit à son trait d'esprit.

Il alla chercher un téléphone portable dans le sac de la femme. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- CBI… dit la voix du standard

- Bonsoir… Pourriez-vous dire à M. Patrick Jane qu'il est attendu au 1352 Fresca Line ? Une maison au bord de la mer.

- Puis-je avoir vot…

Il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur le lit.

Il quitta la pièce et lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il chuchota :

- Joyeux anniversaire, M. Jane…

**FIN**


	12. Merci!

Et voilà !

Un petit dernier pour la route…

Je souhaitais vous remercier, vous, qui avez laissé des commentaires et avec qui j'ai eu, parfois, de longs et fructueux échanges… L'histoire n'en aura que bénéficié…

Merci donc à Filament-de-lune, Zimra David, Mandy Normande et Indigo31.

Et par avance merci à celles et ceux qui passeront par « Aube Rouge » pour y jeter un coup d'œil…

A bientôt peut-être.

R2F


End file.
